Los de KOF en la escuela
by GothicL0li Patit0 DiAm0nD
Summary: Hola, regrese, como siempre los de KOF en la escuela, veamos que tarugadas hacen estos,  sumary anterior:Solo piensen a la bola de sonsos de KOF en la escuela
1. Chapter 1

**Los de KOF en la escuela**

**Cap. 1- Los cuates y la nueva**

Hola, regrese, les diré xq me fui, vayan a reclamarles a los del foro d los malos fics y sus autores, me reportaron, bueno debido a que el formato script esta prohibido lo cambie a los guiones, y el inicio lo cambie un poco (un buen XD) ammm lean y review bye bye diría Kula Diamond, eso si, si los Samaritanos la leen no digan nada, mejor ellos calladitos se ven más bonitos. Y de que me cambie el nombre, pssss no se. Ah y si los del foro los malos fics y sus autores preguntan por qué todos tienen padres si su historia no lo dice, ¡PUES OBVIO, SON NIÑOS TODOS VAN A LA ESCUELA, SI NO QUIEN LOS MANTIENE!, y no se quejen.

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de KOF no me pertenecen (NOOOO), hago esto por diversión. **

**Era una mañana común en la casa de cada uno de los de KOF dispuestos a ir a la escuela cada uno tenía su forma de levantarse para ir a la escuela (los q aparecen en esta parte son mis favoritos n.n) veamos cómo van**

**Casa de K' y Whip**

- No, no, no AAAAAAAA!- Grito K' con todas sus fuerzas-

-¿Y ahora tu?- Dijo Whip (comparten habitación)-

- Nada, solo soñé que el marica de Benimaru me pedía matrimonio-

- Ay no ma, ¿eres un tonto lo sabías?-

- Ni se diga tu cuando hablas dormida y dices "Ay claro que acepto casarme con tigo Adelheid"-

- ¡A VER NIÑOS YA VISTANSE, VALLANSE A LA ESCUELA Y PORTENSE BIEN!- Dijo la mamá de K' y Whip-

- Jefa hoy entramos tarde así q no hay pex- Dijo K'

- No ni madres, esta vez no voy a caer orales ya lárguense-

- Si señor- Dijo Whip con saludo militar-

-¡SOY MUJER!-Le grito su madre

-Si señora-

- ¬¬ no manches- dijo K'-

**Rápido salieron de su casa vestidos con ropa normal (sus trajes de batalla solo los usan en clase d pelea o en un enfrentamiento, dejare que imaginen la ropa que quieran ponerles) y se subieron a la moto**

**Casa de Shingo**

- Si hoy es mi mejor día me pasaron de sexto año a segundo de secu y compartiré salón con Kusanagi-San, Y DE UNA VEZ ME DORMI VESTIDO PARA NO GASTAR MI TIEMPO EN MAMADAS- Se baja a la cocina y se pone a hablar con sus padres-

- Hijo ¿no crees que deberías quedarte en sexto?- Dijo su mamá-

- Si, no dejes a tus amigos allí- Dijo su papá-

- Miren en primera allí no tengo amigos, salvo Chris pero todos salimos a la misma hora, y en segunda ¡SEXTO GRADO MIS NACHAS JEFES!- Se sale de casa-

-La la la la la la- va feliz cantando-

-Buena suerte hijito- Le dice una viejita de su colonia-

- ¡CALLESE ANCIANA FEA!- le grito Shingo

- O.O-

**Casa de Mai y Hokutomaru**

- Huoku, Hoku despierta- le dijo Mai

- ZZZZZ no ni madres ZZZZZ, ¡QUIERO PAN!- En ese momento se despertó-

- n_ñ, ¿otra vez soñando con el mundo de pan?-

- Psss creo que si-

**En ese mero momento entra el abuelo de esos dos**

-Niños, háganme el favor de portarse bien y tu Mai, no te le acerques a ese tonto de Yagami, tiene a Orochi dentro-

-Hay abue como si eso fuera a matar a toda la humanidad- le dijo Mai

-Pregúntale al señor Saisyu-

-Ahhhh no entendí, bueno yo ya me voy- le dijo Hoku

-Bueno, y tu Mai-le dijo el abuelo

-Bien y usted abuelito-le dijo Mai

-¬¬, NO QUE YA TE VAYAS AHORA- Grito

- Bueno ya no te esponjes- Se sale

**Casa de Iori**

-Hijo, quiero que me prometas que este día asesinaras a Kyo Kusanagi, y no me salgas con las estupideces de "odio la violencia"- dijo el papá de Iori

-Papá, diario me lo dices y lo feo es que me lo dices cuando me baño, a propósito ¿Qué horas son?- Dijo asomando la cabeza-

-Son las 7:15- le dijo con cara de "me vale gorro"-

-NO MAMES PAPÁ YA ME VOY- Dijo saliendo de la regadera-

-Hmmm chamaco irresponsable- dijo mientras salía (guau que padre tan cariñoso XP)

**Iori se salió e iba de camino para encontrarse con Mai (hay q bonito)**

**Casa de Andy y Terry**

-SIIIIII YA MERO PASO DE NIVEL EN EL SUPER MARIO GALAXY, PRINCESA PEACH ALLA VOY- Chale este wey si que es adicto a Mario-

-Terry ya vámonos, ya al rato vienes a jugar- Le dijo Andy mientras le apagaba el juego-

-OO AAAAAAAAAAAAAA NOOOOO MOTHERFOCK I GONA KICK YOUR ASS CABRON- Le grito el idiota de Terry desesperado-

-Mejor llévatelo como siempre Andy- Le dijo su padre Jeff Bogard-

-Sale- Y se llevo a Terry arrastrando de los pies-

**Y así se fueron todo el camino **

**Casa de Leona**

-Papá, ya me voy a la escuela- Le grito Leona-

-Espérame, vas a ir con Clara a la escuela- Le comento Heidern-

-¿Apoco ya tiene poderes?-

-Sí, no será tu hermana de sangre pero tiene los mismos que tu- Le dijo Heidern-

-OO, SIGNIFICA QUE?-

**En ese mero momento CHAN, CHAN, CHAN, CHAN**

-Papá, ya estoy lista- Era la "hermana" de Leona, Clara Heidern- Hola Leo-

-, Hola Clara, ya vámonos-

-¿No quieren que las lleve?-Les dijo Heidern-

-No papá, vamos a encontrarnos con mis amigos- Le dijo leona-

-Ah ¿te vas a encontrar con Andy Bogard?- Le dijo Clara-

-¿Quien es Andy?-Le pregunto Heidern-

-Andy es un niño del salón de Leo, y Leo está loca por él y al revés y mphmph-Leona le tapo la boca-

-¡LEONA QUIERO QUE TE ALEJES DE ESE TAL BOGARD!-

-Papá, lo que dice Clara es mentira, además Andy parece niña- Le aclaro Leona-

-Bueno, pero lo estaré vigilando-

**Dicho esto se salieron**

**Casa de Ángel**

**Ángel todavía está dormida soñando con ejem ustedes sabrán**

_Y si ANGELITA quisiera ser mi esposa,_

_Y si ANGELITA fuera mi mujer_

_Le compraría un vestido de seda_

_Para llevarla a bailar al cuartel_

-ESTA CANCION SE LA DEDIQUE A ÀNGEL, ANGEL TE AMOOOO!-Grito K9999-

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Grito Ángel-

**En ese mero momento sintió como le cayó un bote de agua fría**

-ANGEL, ¿¡OTRA VEZ SOÑANDO CON EL IDIOTA QUE PARECE TAPON DE COLADERA?- Le grito su tía-

-Sí y que, ¿algún pedo?-

-Ya vete a desayunar- Le dijo la tía- A que mulas con estos escuincles-

**Y abajo…**

-Abue, ¿no está mi jefa?- Le dijo Ángel (Claro toda familia mexicana vive en bola, pregúntenme a mi XP)-

-No mija, salió al mercado-Le dijo la abuela-

-¿Y mi jefe?-

-Ya se fue a trabajar al taller-

-Abue ya me voy nos vemos al rato- Dijo mientras se salía-

**Se fue como todos, la dichosa mochila**

**Casa de Yashiro**

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!, NOOOOOOOOO MAMA NO QUIERO BERENJENAS!- Grito Yashiro como loco-

-No hijo, tienes que comértelas- Le dijo su mamá-

-Pero, esas cosas se mueven en la noche-Grito

ºººº Flashback ºººº

-ZZZZZZZZZZZ-El Yashiro dormido-

-Ñaca ñaca, ahora si Yashiro vas a ver lo que es el dolor-Dijeron las pinches berenjenas-

-¿Qué fue eso?-Dijo Yashiro mientras se despertaba- Ah creo que nada pero por si las dudas me quedare despierto-

**2 horas después…**

-Chale, ya son las tres de la mañana y yo sigo aquí, ay que aburrido ZZZZZZZZ-

**En ese mero momento…**

- OO ¡NOOOOOOOOO QUITENSE DE AQUÍ PUTAS AAAAAAAA!- Ahí van llegando sus papás, Shit-

-¿Yashiro, por que tanto grito?, ya duérmete- Le dijo su papá-

-CREANME, LAS BERENJENAS ESTAN VIVAS-

-Ya duérmete-Le dijo su mamá

ºººº Fin del Flashback ºººº

**Yashiro se salió **

**Casa de Ralf**

-Haber, ahora si maldito gay, vas a sentir la ira de Ralf Paul Jones.-El baka del Ralf estuvo a punto de lanzar un globo lleno de pintura al profe Krizalid- Pero por desgracia- RAAALF YA VETE A LA ESCUELA-Le grito su mamá-

-Mamá, estaba a punto de ejecutar venganza-

-Nada de eso, eres un niño muy bueno mi pequeñín Ralfi- Dijo mientras le daba un abrazo-

-Mamá por fas no- Y se dio cuenta de que alguien lo estaba grabando todo-

-Jajajaja ¿no que muy machín Ralf?- Le dijo el profe Krizalid con una cámara en la mano-

-¡Mamá ya me tengo que ir nos vemos al rato!-Grito mientras corría-

**Casa de Shermie**

-Shermie ya vete—Se escucho el grito de los papás de Shermie-

**Mientras tanto con Shermie**

-La ra la ra la ra- Shermie se estaba peinando- O_O, SACREBLU, NOOOOOO-

-¿Que paso Shermie?-Dijeron sus papás-

-ALGUIEN ME REBAJO EL FLECO- Dijo mientras vio que su hámster tenía unas tijeras- ¬¬, NAMIE NO PUEDO CREER QUE ME HAYAS HECHO ESTO-

-Okiuuuuuu-Le respondió el hámster-

-Bueno, me voy- Y se sale-

**Y así fue, puro desmadre en las casas de Mature, Vice, Clark, Kyo, Yuki, K9999, Mary, Máxima, Chris y ESPEREN VAMOS A LA CASA DE KULA**

**Casa de Kula**

**Kula y su madre Foxy, su hermana Diana y la hermana robot Candy estaban escuchando lo que decía un tipo en una pantalla**

-Kula, ya que vas a ser la nueva en esta escuela debes traernos la cabeza de un niño llamado K' Dash- Dijo el tipin de la pantalla-

-Si amo N.E.S.T.S.- Respondió Kula-

-Me alegra que no tengas sentimientos, ahora Diana, tu, Candy y Kula váyanse a la escuela-

-Si vamos niñas córranle- Dijo Foxy mientras salían-

**Y afuera…**

-Uf al fin- Dijo Candy minimizada adentro en la mochila de Kula-

-Sí, no soporto seguir ocultando que si tengo sentimientos, Diana hasta cuando seguiremos con esto- Dijo Kula

-Ay, acabara si matas también a K', espero que lo hagas como con los otros tontos- Le contesto Diana-

-Te lo prometo carnala-

**Y con la banda**

-Ay no más escuela, no puedo con esto- Dijo Mary-

-Si, nadie puede soportar segundo de secu- Le comento K9999- Me tiene hasta la…,- Todos se le quedan viendo- Ok ya no voy a decir groserías-

-Ay K9999 por eso te quiero- Dijo mientras lo abrazaba- Oye oye entiéndelo ¡NO ME GUSTAS ZORRA!- Dijo el tonto de K9999-

T.T, ¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

-Ay no, bueno Ángel, cállate ya llegamos- Le comento Mature-

**Ya en el salón **

-Que mal que nunca están aquí Chris ni Máxima ni Shingo OO ¿¡SHINGO QUE REJODIDA MADRE HACES AQUÍ!- gritoneo el zoquete de Kyo-

-Pues… me cambiaron para segundo por que saque puro 10- Le respondió Shingo – y ahora podre aprender más de usted Kusanagi-senpai

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-Dijo Kyo corriendo para todos lados-

**En ese mero momento fue llegando el profe Chin**

-¡MIREN TODOS AHÍ VIENE EL PROFE BORRA-CHIN!-Grito Terry

-- TODOS (hasta yo XD)

-Cállense, hip, chamacos igualados, hip, ya siéntense, haber ¿Quién trajo la tarea?-

**Todos se quedan callados**

-No se hagan, para eso está aquí Athena, ándale léeles la mente a todos la mente-

-Ósea profe helooooo obvio- Dijo Athena- Nadie excepto Kyo y Leona trajeron la tarea WEEEEEEEEEY-

-¿Cómo ME DIJISTE?- Grito Chin-

-Nada, ya me voy a sentar-Dijo la fresita esa (Arghhh como la odio)

-Bueno, hip, Kyo pasa a leer tu poema-

**Kyo pasa y todos se quedan con cara de NOOOOOOO**

EjemOh Yuki eres…- Se calla porque ve que todos se quedan dormidos

-Oh Yuki-

-ZZZZZZZZZZZZ-

-Oh- ZZZZZ, el profe Chin se duerme

-ARGHHHHH HAGANME CASO CHINGADERAS- Se va a sentar muy enojado

-Bueno, hic, ahora vas tú Leona-

**Leona pasa al frente y todos se le quedan viendo**

-_La vida es solo un instante,_

_Y nada más, la vida no vale nada,_

_Vas muriendo lentamente por dentro,_

_Hasta que no queda nada_

_Simplemente ninguna persona es feliz nunca.-_Se pasa a sentar como si nada-

-T_T, ESO FUE HERMOSO AAAAAAA TE AMO LEONA HEIDERN-Gritoneo Andy-

-Uhhhhhhhhh Andy y Leona-Dijeron todos, Leona se sonroja-

**En eso todos ven que entra el profe Goenitz**

-Haber chicos saquen sus libretas de Matemáticas, pero antes hoy tienen una nueva compañera, pásale niña-

**En ese momento va pasando una niña de cabello azul celeste**

-Me llamo Kula Diamond- Dijo la niña

-¿Hay preguntas para ella?-Dijo Goenitz

-Si ¿Cuáles son tus poderes?-Pregunto Ryo

-Estos- Dijo mientras lo congelaba

**-**Ah sí me preguntaba ¿ hay un tipo llamado K' no?

**Todos se hacen a un lado para que vean al tipin ese **

¿Qué, tengo monos en la cara o qué?-

-Sí y te chingas porque así me dijeron-Le respondió Kula

**Kula se paso a sentar al lado de K' y mientras Goenitz hablando como loco acerca de expresiones algebraicas (si así es van en segundo de secu y están fáciles esas madres) **

-Si niña me cae que nos harías un gran favor- Le dijo Goenitz- Haber niños respóndanme estas expresiones ¡RAPIDO!-Y en el pizarrón unas así "5abc-88xy+9abc-555xy" y quien sabe que otras

-Nombre están bien difíciles i'm gonna die-Dijo Clark

**Pero en unos segundos Goenitz desapareció (chale que poco duran los profes)**

-Ay no ya las había contestado para que no me cafiliquen SHIT!-Grito desesperado Iori

-Oye ¿no sería mejor que vallamos con Kula?, la veo muy sola-Dijo Mai

-Sí, vamos- Dijo Iori-pero ve tú, tú misma viste lo que le hizo a Ryo

**Llegaron a donde estaba Kula**

-Hola Kula-

-Ah hola ¿Cómo te llamas?-Le pregunto Kula

-Mai, oye ¿no te gustaría ser nuestra amiga?-

-Si ¿también puede venir mi hermana?-

-Okas-En ese momento Mai escucho que Iori estaba discutiendo otra vez-Espera-

-¿Que paso?- Pregunto Kula

-Otra vez Iori se está peleando-

-¿Quién es Iori?-Pregunto Kula

-Mi novio, dice que no le gusta la violencia pero eso no se lo cree ni su abuela- Le respondió

**Y con Iori **

-¡CALLATE ANIMAL LOS GRINGOS SOMOS MEJORES QUE USTEDES!-Le gritoneo al Iori-

-¡A QUE NO Y SERA MEJOR QUE TE CALLES PORQUE TE DEJARE EL CULO COMO LA BANDERA DE MI PAIS!- Le grito Iori y con esto se empezaron a pelear

**Mientras con K'**

-Oye, ¿no te dio miedo lo que dijo Kula?, a mi no de hecho a mi me cae bien-Le comento Whip a K'

-Solo me saco de onda, sabes que a mi nada me asusta, pensándolo bien se me hace linda-

-¡UYYYYYY A MI HERMANO LE GUSTA KULA!-

**Y aquí termina es neta que a K' le gusta Kula, Gringolandia es mejor que Japón (NO), escribiré más seguido, dejen reviews ^^**

P.D Samaritanos, NO SE METAN EN LAS VIDAS DE LOS FANFICKERS, ME TIENEN HASTA LA M#%&|.


	2. La pelea y el concierto

**Capitulo 2. La pelea y el concierto**

Hola vatos, si se quejan que me tardo en escribir es culpa de la tarea, me dejan chingos, ah y gracias por el buen review Vika Yagami, si leí que no te gustaron las parejas, por eso hare un capitulo con esas parejas q me pediste, PERO X FAVOR NO ME JALES LAS OREJAS LAS TENGO MUY LASTIMADAS XD. El capitulo es un poco OoC con los personajes K' y Whip, pero bueno todo para que se ajuste a la trama, luego vuelven a ser los mismos, Whip, que no molesta y K', pues ya saben, muy mal rollo.

Debido a q no puedo poner liricas entonces de opening (ay según anime XD) escuchen la canción The Song Of Fighters ii, y como hay una parte donde los hombres cantan, tmb conviene escuchar la canción Shake it de Metro Station

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de KOF no me pertenecen (NOOOOO) hago esto por diversión **

**Día de escuela, a estos tontos les toca con el profe Choi Física NOOOOO**

-Haber niños saquen su libro y váyanse a la página 94-Les dijo el profe Choi

-SEAN BIENVENIDOS AL PAIS DE LOS PITUFOS, VEN CON EL PROFE CHOI AL PAIS DE LOS PITUFOS- Cantaron todos

-Cállense bola de zoquetes, ahora por eso doy tema por visto, me van a investigar el Movimiento Rectilíneo Uniforme y me traen 5 ejercicios, a propósito, voy a pasar lista- Ya pasando toda la lista-

-¿Qué no nos falta Terry?-Pregunto Shermie

**En ese momento va llegando Terry con… ¿MULETAS, COLLARIN VENDAJES?**

-Terry ¿Qué te paso?-Le pregunto Mary

-Pregúntale a Yagami-Le respondió Terry

-Y para la próxima te mando al funeral niña-Dijo Iori

-Oigan chavos ¿que hace Máxima aquí?-Pregunto Chris

-Es cierto Max, vete a tu salón ¡Y TU TAMBIEN CHRIS!- Le grito Choi

-Diablos me descubrió- Se va para su salón

-Bueno haber ya vimos eso, ahora veamos las formulas para velocidad, tiempo y distancia, habeeeeeeer tu Jenny- Dijo Choi

-¡ENTIENDA PROFE ME LLAMO B JENET NO JENNY BEHERN!- Grito B jenet- Si dígame que quiere que haga-

-¬¬, haber si una-en ese momento sonó la campana y entro el profe Heidern

-Chicos saquen el mapa que les pedí- Dijo el profe Heidern

-¿Cuál?-gritaron todos

-Ay olvídenlo, haber vamos a ver lo que son las cruzadas, haber Kyo, dime que son las cruzadas- Pregunto Heidern

-Las cruzadas son lo que hace Shermie cuando anda de calenturienta con toda la escuela :)- Respondió Kyo

-¡OYE EL QUE TENGA EL TRASERO Y LAS BUBIS MAS GRANDES QUE MAI NO SIGNIFICA QUE SEA DE ESAS!- Grito Shermie

-¡OYE!-Grito Mai

- T.T Diablos pensé que Kusanagi-San sabía más- Dijo Shingo

-Bueno Kyo tienes un 5 como siempre- Le respondió Heidern

-¡SHIT!- Respondió Kyo

-Bueno les diré una cosa, la semana que entra hay exámenes, igual las chicas nuevas hacen examen, Kula y Diana-

**En ese momento Yashiro se da cuenta de que K' se le queda viendo a Kula con ojos de borrego a medio dormir**

-Psss oye K' ¿Qué te pasa wey?- Le pregunto Yashiro

-Nada Yashiro- Respondió K' como sonso

-Pero, mírate, según tú no tienes sentimientos y mírate estas perdido por la chica que te hará puré- Le respondió Yashiro

-Si Yashiro, seré un cabron, un sin alma, un desgraciado, hijo de bitch y lo que tu quieras pero, no lo se, es raro n.n- Dijo

**Whip, que en ese momento no quería saber nada acerca de Historia y quería distraerse molestando a su hermano escucho todo y luego…**

-¡OIGAN TODOS A MI HERMANO LE GUSTA KULA!-Gritoneo Whip

-JAJAJAJAJA NO MAMES K' ¿A POCO TE GUSTA LA ESTUPIDA ESA?- Le dijo K9999

-A MI NADIE ME LLAMA ESTUPIDA- Dicho eso le congelo la cabeza y K9999 empezó a irse de un lado para otro

-A MI NO ME LLAMAN DEBIL TAMPOCO AAAAAHHHHH-K' se le lanzo a K9999 a patadas de varios sabores, colores y toda la cosa

**Y en el recreo…**

K' Y KULA SE QUIEREN, SE BESAN, SE AMAN, SE PASAN LAS BABAS JAJAJAJAJA- Todos estaban cantando eso alrededor de K' y Kula

-¡BUENO CON UN DEMONIO YA!- Grito Kula

- Si, ¿Por qué no molestaron a Vice y a Ralf cuando se hicieron novios?- Dijo K'

-¿Cómo de que no?-Dijo Ralf

-Si, nos molestaron un mes entero- Acompleto Vice

-Bueno para que dejen de molestar les prometemos algo, ME AGARRARE A GOLPES EN UNA PELEA CON KULA DIAMOND ATRÁS DE LA ESCUELA A LA SALIDA- Grito K'

-YA VAS- Diciendo esto cerraron el trato

-Oye K' no creo que sea una muy buena idea, ya vistes lo que le hizo a K9999, según el más perro de la escuela y ahora no es más que un simple cubo de hielo- Dijo Iori- Además mírate, estas bien ñango (a que no :D)-

-¡OYE!- Dijo K'- a propósito, ¿K9999 no ha salido del baño?-

**Mientras con K9999**

-Mierda, una niña mensa me congelo la cabeza, y ahora me quiere quitar la oportunidad de matar a K'- Cuando se estaba lavando la cara "alguien" llego con el-

-¡HOLA K9999!-Ángel entro súper feliz de encontrárselo-

-¬¬, Ángel ¡¿QUE HACES EN EL BAÑO DE HOMBRES?- Le grito K9999

-^.^, solo quería venir a ayudarte a quitarte el hielo- Dijo muy insinuosamente mientras se le arrimaba

-Oye Ángel, ¡ANGEL NO ME GUSTA LO QUE HACES OO, HAY MAMA!-Dijo K9999 mientras Ángel se bajo el cierre de la playera y se le veía el bra (conste q nadie de mi escuela ni yo lo han hecho)

-O0O- K9999 se quedo como baboso mientras Ángel aprovecho para besuqueárselo, luego los niños se asomaron para ver todo

-Orales- Dijo Yashiro

-Si, yo pensé que a K9999 le gustaba el arroz con popote- Comento Ralf

**Y con las niñas**

-¡KULA ESTAS DEMENTE, NO PUEDO CREER QUE HAGAS ESTO!- Le grito Diana (su hermana) a Kula

-Ay, como si fuera cosa del otro mundo, recuerda las veces pasadas- Dijo Kula

-Bueno pues, no se ¡OIGAN DONDE ESTA ANGEL!- Dijo Mature sacada de onda

-Oye Leona, ¿por qué crees que Mature este así?- Pregunto Vice

-Pues la verdad, ves que últimamente el profe Rugal trae unas bolsitas blancas y luego veo a Mature pagándole mínimo 200 varos- Le respondió Leona

-Olales, chéquense carnalas- Dijo Whip cuando se asomo al baño de los hombres

-ANGEL ¿QUE HACES?- Le grito Vice

-Nada, solo disfrutando de este BOMBONASO- Les dijo Ángel a las demás

-Oigan, que a K9999 no le interesaba Ángel- Dijo Clara

-NoOmbre ahora si me interesa, luego de que me enseño tremendo escote- Dijo K9999 lleno de lápiz labial

-¬¬, Ángel ya vámonos, tenemos que ir a ver la pelea entre K' y Kula- Dijo Shermie jalándola de los pies

-¡ANGEL LLAMAME!- Le grito K9999

**Ya en la pelea atrás de la escuela**

- Grito el mamon de Ramón- DE DOS A TRES CAIDAS, KULA DIAMOND CONTRA K' DASH-

-Ay ramón, a veces no sé porque soy tu novia- Le dijo Vanessa

-Ya verás Kula, te hare pedazos- Comento K'

-No lo creo- Respondió Kula

**Y ARRRRRANCA LA PELEA, K' le lanza un golpe con fuego, ella lo esquiva, Kula hace su escondido, Kyo se atraviesa y por error Kula le hace el especial a Kyo**

-Lo siento Kyo- Le dijo Kula avergonzada

-No importa _-Dijo Kyo todo noqueado

**Y sigue la pelea, KULA GANA LA PRIMERA Y LA SEGUNDA, ES LA TRIUNFADORA EEEEEHHHHH!**

-SIIIIIII KULA, KULA, KULA-Gritonearon todas las niñas

-Miércoles (ya saben lo que quiso decir), una chica me gano-Dijo K'

-Si no puedo creerlo- Dijo Benimaru con un espejo en la mano- Por eso yo no peleo, no quiero arruinarme el rostro-

**En eso va pasando Elizabeth Blanctorche cantando una canción muy conocida**

-METRO, METRO, METROSEXUAL- Canto Elizabeth delante de Benimaru

-Ey, no manches Eli no se vale- Dijo Benimaru

-Wey, alegrate que no eres el rey de los floripondios como Ash- Le dijo Hokutomaru

-Tengo que encontrar la manera de vengarme-Dijo K'

**Mientras con las niñas**

-Carnalas, ¿Qué les parece si para festejar nos vamos al concierto de Atrévete a Soñar?-Dijo Diana

-SIIIIIII- Gritaron todas (ojo, solo mis favoritas)

**Y de regreso con los chavos**

-CHICOS, YA SE COMO VENGARNOS DE ELLAS- Grito Kyo quien las había estado espiando

-¿Cómo?-Dijeron todos (si solo mis favoritos, y Hokutomaru ^^)

-Pues…-Cuando casi lo dice K' lo interrumpió

-HABER, ESTABAS ESPIANDO A LAS CHICAS, INCLUIDA MI HERMANA, ¿COMO UN SUCIO?-Le grito K'

-Si-Dijo Kyo poniendo ojos chibi

-Bien, al menos sabes hacer algo bien-Dijo K'-Ahora si dinos-

-Sí, escuche que van a ir al concierto de Atrévete a Soñar, que tal si vamos y estropeamos todo- Les dijo Kyo

-Sobres, sirve que así Mai me corta de una vez- Dijo Iori

-¿No me digas que ahora quieres con Leona?-Dijo Andy

-Pos abuelita soy tu nieto- Respondió Iori-¿Apoco tienes celos?-

-Nombre, te la regalo-Respondió Andy

-Pues bueno, vamos a ver si todavía hay boletos-Dijo Ralf

-SI CON LO QUE ME GUSTA ATREVETE A SOÑAR- "Pensó en voz alta" Shingo

-Pinche joto-Le dijo Ralf

**Y en la taquilla**

-COMO DE QUE NO HAY BOLETOS-Grito Terry

-Si lo siento, los últimos se los llevaron un grupo de chicas de cabello de colores extraños-Les dijo el de la taquilla

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-Grito Shingo

-Ay ya wey no es para… T_T BUAAAAAAAA YO TAMBIEN SOY FAN- Confeso Máxima

-O.O, Chale Max, no te creí tan gay-Dijo K'

-Nombre, si a mí me gusta la hermana de Kula- Respondió

-¿QUEEEEE?-Dijeron todos

ººººFlashbackºººº

-Chicos, conozcan a su nueva compañera- Dijo el profe Geese

-Diablos, otra chica- Dijo Max

**En eso Diana entro y Máxima se le quedo viendo con ojos de perrito**

-Hola, me llamo Diana Diamond- Dijo ya saben quien

-Jejejeje hola Diana- Dijo Máxima como idiota

ººººFin del Flashbackºººº

**Mientras ellos escuchaban el dueño del auditorio se les acerco**

-Chavos, como veo que se parecen a los K y B les propongo un trato, ustedes háganse pasar por ellos y los dejare conocer a las Populares y a Las Divinas- Les dijo el tipo

-Sale y vale- Dijeron todos

-¿Pero, que les paso a los originales?-Pregunto Clark

-Se accidentaron-

**Ya en el concierto**

-No chinguen, no se me la letra de sus canciones-Dijo Kyo

-No pues nosotros tampoco- Dijo el resto

**Con las Patitofanáticas**

-SIIIII YAJUUUU-Grito Kula

-Pues yo digo que hubiera estado mejor un concierto de Metallica- Dijo Mai

-¬¬-Se le quedaron viendo todas

**Cuando va saliendo patito…**

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH- Gritaron todas (incluida yo)

**Ya van pasando las populares y las divinas y le toca a los chavos**

-Bueno, ¿alguien se sabe la canción de amándote?-Pregunto Chris

-Ni modo-Ya entraron todos al escenario y empiezan a dudar

-¿Alguna canción que nos sepamos todos?-Pregunto Yashiro

-LA DE SHAKE IT- Gritaron todos y la empezaron a cantar

-AYYYYYY LOS AMAMOS- Gritaron todas las niñas

-Oigan, ¿Qué no ese es mi hermano?-Pregunto Whip

-Sí, que hace Iori allí, creo que después de esto voy a cortar con el-Dijo Mai

**Pero a mitad de la canción van llegando los verdaderos K & B**

-Haber tipo, ¿Por qué pusiste a unos niños mensos y raros a sustituirnos?-Pregunto Mateo

-No pues como se accidentaron decidí sustituirlos- Dijo el dueño

-Mejor contigo nos arreglamos lego-Dijo Iker-Primero vamos a partirles su madre a estos mocosos-

**Así todos los K&B se agarraron a golpes a los chavos de KOF, 1 hora después las chicas salieron y se encontraron a estos cuates**

-Hola K'-Dijo Kula

-¿Qué quieres, vas a golpearme de nuevo?-Pregunto K'

-Nombre, solo queríamos saber que hacían en el escenario SUPELANTANDO A LOS K&B-Pregunto Mary

-Nomas queríamos arruinarles el show como venganza:)-Dijo Kyo

-¬¬, PENDEJO- Le gritaron todos

-Creo que tengo la solución SOBRE ELLOS NIÑAS- Grito Kula

-AHHHHHHHHH-Y así les pusieron la madriza de su vida

Que habrá pasado con K9999, Ángel es muy sucia, a Shingo y a Máxima les gusta Atrévete a Soñar como a mi, a K' le gusta Kula y viceversa, léanlo en mi próximo capis

**Y aquí termina otro capitulo, perdón si me tarde, pero como salí de vacaciones voy a ver si puedo hacer mas fics**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD A LOS QUE LEAN ESTO**


	3. Callate y estudia

**Cap. 3-Callate y estudia**

Hola chicos, para hacer este fic me inspire en cuando para el examen de mate y física entre todas mis amigas nos pusimos a estudiar como locas una hora antes (claro ya cada quien había estudiado en su casa pero…).Aparte de aquí en adelante va a empezar a salir May Lee JinJu.

**Agradecimientos**

**Vika Yagami:** Grax, q bueno que te está gustando el fic, la neta deberíamos chatear más seguido, es muy divertido. Bye.

**MasterOfWarriors:** Tranquilo, si ya van a salir como pareja en cada capítulo, que disfrutes el fic.

**Angelzk: **K onda, gracias por alentarme a seguir escribiendo, ya vi el review q dejaste en mi otro fic, creo q yo igual hare un fic donde salgamos nosotros.

**FireEmblemFan15: **Si la neta es que había visto Vete a la Versh hace unos días y me dio la idea, ¿enserio nunca habías conocido otra chica mexicana obsesionada con KOF?, pues algún día todas dominaremos el mundo SIIII!.

**Abel N. Liguer:** La verdad carnal es que sentí q eran unas lindas parejas, aparte vi q me agregaste como autora favorita, se siente bien chido.

**Fer-prilla: **Gracias niña por apoyar el fic, ya me hacían falta buenos coments.

**Era un día muy loco en el salón de segundo, pues no había llegado el profe Duke y todos estaban escuchando el concierto en vivo de Athena encima del escritorio, todos estaban muy emocionados excepto un pelirrojo amargado**

-Iori, estas muy raro hoy, ya te pareces a May Lee-Le dijo Leona

-Ah, eres tú, pues la neta es que se me hace una chamaca babosa que no sabe ni tocar el timbre de su casa- Le respondió Iori

-TE ESCUCHE YORI IMAGAY (que burra), quisiera ver que tan bueno eres- Le dijo Athena molesta

-UUUUUUUUUUY ESO CALIENTA-Le grito Chris

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Le pregunto Chizuru

-A mí y a Momoko nos adelantaron ^^- Le respondió Chris con una sonrisota

-Bueeno, me voy, oye May Lee ¿tienes la tarea de mate?- Le pregunto Chizuru

-Si, emmm no se si deba, el profe ya me regaño-Dijo May Lee mientras cerraba su libro

-No perrita, o me pasas la tarea o sufrirás- Le dijo Chizuru mientras le agarraba el brazo

-No tarada, tu eres la que MORIRA AAAAAARGH-Con esto empezaron a pelear

**Y con Yagami**

-Okey, Mai y Leona ¿se saben la canción 21 guns no?- Le pregunto Iori

-Si-

-Bueno A ROKEAR- Con esto empezaron a cantar y a tocar, pero a la mitad de la canción…

-¡MIREN PELEA DE CHICAS!-Grito Kensou

-SIIIIII-Gritaron los hombres

**Chizuru agarra de la cabeza a May Lee, pero se defiende y le saca un supercombazo Y MAY LEE LE PARTE LA CARA ENTERA A CHIZURU, LA TONTA MAS TONTA DE LAS TONTA**

-Guao, sí que es buena-Dijo Kula

-Creo que si se le quitara la ñoñez seria la más chingona-Dijo Shingo

-Ay como la amo-Dijo Kim mirándola con ojos de corazón

-¬¬-Se le quedaron viendo todos

-¿QUE?- Pregunto Kim algo enojado

**En ese momento va llegando el profe Duke a darles un aviso MUY IMPORTANTE**

-Haber mugrientos escuincles, mañana empiezan los exámenes, aun así Kula, tú y tu hermana no se salvan-

-Me lleva-Dijo molesta congelando al profe

-TOMELA PROFE-Diciendo esto Iori toco una nota superalta en la guitarra eléctrica, tanto que hizo que se destrozara toda la escuela

**Con algunos que estaban fuera del salón**

-Hey, me agarraron en el baño-Dijo Chin todavía en el baño

-Al fin voy a fugarme de esta mugre escuela-Dijo Chang-Oh mierda no puedo subiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir-Con esto salió volando, conste que él lo deseo

-SI, AHORA SI HARE QUE ESTA ESCUELA SALGA VOLANDO-Grito Ninon haciendo un hechizo

-NO HERMANA NO LO…-En ese momento también voló la escuela-Hagas-Dijo llena de cenizas Mignon

**Afuera en los restos de la escuela**

-Chicos, lo que hicieron no tiene nombre- Les dijo Rugal a todos afuera en el "patio"

-¿Como de que no?, se llama "explosión a causa de un guitarrazo eléctrico"- Dijo Kyo con cara de niño bueno

-Creo que ya se quien fue, YAGAMI VEN ACA-Grito Rugal

-Que pedo direc- Le dijo Yagami despreocupado

-No no no, a mi no me hablas así tarado, quiero que me expliques porque destruiste la escuela-

-Di un guitarrazo de la muerte y pum- Dijo Iori

-Bueno, mañana sin falta se vienen ya preparados para los exámenes y recuerden NO QUIERO TRAMPAS (con efecto de cuento de terror XD), ya lárguense a sus casas-

**Y en camino a casa**

-Y que les parece si nos juntamos todos para estudiar en el arroyo de al lado de la casa del Ralf-Dijo Shingo

-Sale, pero solo dile a algunos wey-Le dijo Ralf

-Okey ME VOOOOOOY- Dijo Shingo mientras iba corriendo

-Créeme no esperes nada bueno de Shingo, la otra vez le dije que me trajera algo picante, y en vez de trajera chiles, me llevo a un table dance- Dijo Kyo

-Pero yo no le veo lo malo-Dijo Ralf

-Nombre que, por culpa de Shingo Yuki no me hablo en una semana, y mis jefes me dieron un sermón que duro 3 horas-

**Al poco rato llega Shingo al arroyo con "algunos"**

-Que onda Shingo, ya te habías tardado-Le dijo Whip

-Sí, lo que pasa es que fui por los demás- Y llega con toda la secundaria atrás de el

-¬¬, Shingo, claramente te dijimos ALGUNOS, NO TODA LA ESCUELA- Le dijo Andy molesto

-A que no, nada mas traje a la secundaria, a la primaria y ya- Dijo Shingo feliz

-Bueno ya que, haber vamos a…- Ralf se detuvo cuando alguien lo llamo muy cursimente

-Raaalf, hijito- Dijo la mamá de Ralf

-Ay mamá, no me hagas esto frente a todos-Dijo poniéndose totalmente rojo

-Ay no digas eso mi niño pechocho, ahorita les traeré a ti y a tus amigos pastel de fresa- Dijo muy melosa la mamá de Ralf

-No pues muchas gracias seño- Dijo Clark

**Pero en cuanto la mamá de Ralf se va todos empiezan a reírse como locos**

-Jajajaja, no ma Ralf, ¿a poco te siguen tratando como niño chiquito?- Le dijo Robert

-Créeme, no te gustaría saber nada acerca de mi infancia- Dijo Ralf

ººººFlashBackºººº

**Momento 1**

-Mami, mami, hay un monstruo ahí- Dice Ralf de 4 años señalando a la esquina

-Hay hijito, ahí no hay nada- Dice su mamá

-Como no, mira ahí eta el payaso- Dice señalando otra vez

-O_O-Se queda su mamá

**Momento 2**

-MAMAAAAA, ME RASPE LA RODILLA- Dice Ralf de 5 años al caerse de la bicicleta

-Hay Ralfi, no te preocupes aquí tengo unas vendas, haber, ya esta- Dice eso y le da un beso en la mejilla

-Mamá, ya soy niño grande- Dice Ralf algo molesto

-Jajajajajaja- Se empiezan a burlar los niños del parque

**Momento 3**

**Es el cumple de Ralf, unos 8 años con exactitud, todos los del KOF (igual de escuincles) cantándole las marranitas, que diga las mañanitas, cuando su mamá le trae el pastel**

-Feliz cumple Ralf, CHIKITIBUM A LA BIMBOMBA, CHIKITIBUM A LA BIMBOMBA, A LA BIO, A LA BIMBOMBA, RALF, RALF, RARARA EHHHH- Todos aplaudiéndole

-Ralf, mi niño bonito, aquí está tu pastel con tu serie favorita de televisión LOS TELETUBIES- Dijo su mamá poniendo el pastel a la vista de todos

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, A RALF LE GUSTAN LOS TELETUBIES-Dijeron todos riéndose

-BUAAAAAAA-Se fue Ralf llorando

ººººFin del FlashBackºººº

-Bueno ya, AHORA BOLA DE FLOJONAZOS A ESTUDIAR FISICA- Dijo May Lee

-Orales, que le paso a May Lee, se me hace que es bipolar- Dijo Kyo

-Sí, desde que la conocí siempre fue así, y por eso me encanta- Dijo Kim

-Ya que, a abrir los libros- Dijo Kula

**Así se la pasaron estudiando** **hasta que les empezó a ganar la flojera y se fueron quedando dormidos**

-Weyes, se me hace que ahhhhh ay se ven- Y así se empezó a contagiar la flojera

-(SONIDO DE SILBATO) DESPIERTEN FLOJONAZOS, A ESTUDIAR MATEMATICAS QUE EN ESO ESTAN TODOS DE LA CHINGADA- Grito May Lee con tono de sargento

-Ay no, no no no no nos vas a obligar- Dijo Yuki

-Ay ahora tu también- Dijo May Lee con actitud retadora

-Ya chicas tranquilas, la violencia no es respuesta a todo- Dijo K9999 con actitud de santo

-Ay si, ¿ahora le haremos caso al chico mas broncudo de la escuela no?- Dijo Malin

-Pues fijate que si PEEEEERRA-Dijo K9999 a Malin

-Okey ya cállense todos y vamos a estudiar- Dijo Mai

-¿Qué acaso crees que con ese par de bubis nos vas a dominar?- Le dijo Lien con tono de burla

-Mira quien lo dice, la señorita pechugas parlantes- Le respondió Mai

-ES SUFICIENTE, ESTO ES LA GUERRA- Grito Athena y con esto se empezaron a golpear hasta las 5 de la mañana

-Oigan, solo tenemos 2 horas para dormir, chéquense- Dijo Ralf señalando su reloj

-Si mejor vamos a dormir, ya me dio sueño tanto pelear- Dijo Mary

**Ya todos se fueron a estudiar para mañana el aburridísimo examen de todo**

**Ya en la escuela…**

-Bien muchachos, voy a estar vigilándolos, no quiero trampas, no quiero que se soplen las respuestas ni nada- Dijo Rugal pasándole los exámenes a todos

-Pss, oye Terry, pásate la 5- Le dijo Andy a su hermano

-Nombre, después de que no me dejaste acabar el Mario Galaxy, sácate a la dagachin- Le respondió Terry molesto

-Ah con que pasándose las respuestas, siempre supe que los Bogard eran una total vergüenza- Dijo el profe Geese

-No profe, tan solo se están comparando las respuestas para luego corregirlas-Dijo Mary con una mega sonrisa

-Genial, ahora la novia de Terry nos apoya-Dijo Andy

-SALGANSE LOS 3- Grito el profe Geese

-¿Pero yo por qué?- Pregunto Mary molesta

-Por apoyar a estos idiotas- Dijo el profe Geese

-POR ESO ODIO AL PROFE GEESE- Grito Terry antes de ser sacado a patadas

**Ya pasando el examen**

-Haber, la mayoría reprobó, la única que sobresalió fue May Lee- Dijo el profe Igniz

-Mierda, tanto estudio para nada- Dijo Ryo

-OYE MAY LEE, ¿QUIERES SER MI NOVIA?-Grito Kim

-SIIIIIII- Grito May Lee

**Y corrieron el uno al otro como en efecto de película romántica y se dieron su primer beso enfrente de todos**

**Este fic continuara… Ahora mismo**

-Sí, lo dicho, May Lee es bipolar- Dijo Kyo

-Bien ni modo, mi madre me matara- Dijo K'

Aquí acaba el capitulo, que habrá pasado con el pastel de fresa, Ralf tiene traumas infantiles, May Lee enserio es bipolar, no se lo pierdan chavoz


	4. Boletas Parte 1

**Capitulo 4- Boletas. Primera parte**

XD, este capítulo quizá les haga recordar a todos ustedes, bola de chamacos, su peor temor aparte de los bullys, LAS BOLETAS, jajajaja.

**Agradecimientos**

**Angelzk: **Gracias por el songfic, me encanto, y pensar que K' era un hijo de su…, como sea gracias chavo.

**Vika Yagami:** La neta no se todavía como sea la prepa, pero con eso de que en la secu estamos adelantados (XD no pienses mal).Nos hablamos luego. Aquí al fin se cumplirá tu mayor anhelo, descúbrelo chava.

**Princess Rose Bernstein:** Si, pobre Ralf, solo a mí se me ocurre dejarle esos traumas XD, realmente soy mala. Qué bueno que te está gustando el fic, nunca pensé tener este éxito, se me ocurrió algo con Adelheid ;).

**Pziikolok d' Yagami:** Casi todos se murieron de la risa en la infancia de Ralf, si me manche, pero me cae bien el niño ese, es chingon que te mueras de la risa tú también. Perdón si en este capi hago mucha referencia a anime, como se q no te gusta.

**MasterOfWarriors:** De nada wey, gracias por decir que el fic es genial ¡Y YO IGUAL! X), se nota que también te gusta la canción 21 guns.

**LuigiPark: **Que bueno que te hice reír, oye APURATE CON ESE FIC, YA QUIERO LEERLO XD.

**Un viernes en la escuela SouthTown, como siempre todos querían apurarse para salir e irse de flojos a sus casas, lástima que les faltaba mucho para salir, PUES APENAS ERA LA SEGUNDA HORA.**

-Chale, como me gustaría que ya fuera la hora de la salida-Dijo con los pies en una piedra Andy

-Cálmate carnal, sabes que ninguno de nosotros podemos adelantar el tiempo, excepto mi adorada Sailor Pluto- Dijo Terry mientras abrazaba un peluche de ella

**Mientras con Leona y Mai**

-Oye Mai, ¿sigues con Iori?- Pregunto Leona

-Sí, pero en este momento lo cortare, ¿y tú sigues con Andy?- Dijo Mai

-Nunca anduve con él, solo me interesaba, pero por culpa de mi hermanita, ella le dijo a mi papá y ya sabes cómo es- Dijo Leona

-Ah bueno ¿ME LO REGALAS?-Pregunto Mai con ojos de Andy

-Okey, pero me prometerás que me vas a regalar a Iori Yagami- Dijo Leona con cara de cachorrito

-¿Y desde cuando te gusta?- Pregunto Mai totalmente confundida

-Puesssss-Dijo Leona recordando

ººººFlashBackºººº

**Se ven a todos los de la banda de KOF (exceptuando a Kula, Diana y May Lee) de pequeños en el kínder, especialmente Leona que va corriendo detrás de una mariposa, cuando va a caer a una barranca**

-Noooo ayúdenme, soy muy joven para morir- Grito Leona desesperada

-Espera, ya voy niña- Llego gritando un niño de pelo rojo

-AAAAAAAAA-Dijo Leona mientras iba cayendo por el barranco

-Ay no, ni modo iré por ella- Dijo el niño bajando

-¿Oye, estas bien?- Pregunto el niño

-Sí, creo, au mi pierna-Dijo Leona

-Ven, te llevare a la enfermería ¿Cómo te llamas?- Le pregunto el niño

-Leona Heidern, pero dime Leo-Dijo Leona sonrojándose- ¿y tú?

-Me llamo Iori Yagami- Con esto se empezó a escuchar la canción Eres tú de Belanova

ººººFin del FlashBackºººº

-¬¬, Leona, en realidad el solo te llevo con la doctora- Dijo Mai

-Sí, pero algo es algo ¿no?- Dijo Leona sonriendo

-Espérame, voy a cortar con Iori-Dijo Mai

**Y con Iori, Mature y Vice**

-¿Es cierto lo que dicen de ti Mature?-Pregunto Iori

-¿QUE, NO ME MIRESSS ASI WEY?-Dijo Mature

-Creo que con eso ya lo confirmo todo, y yo sé a cuanto da la Maria Juana el direc Rugal- Dijo Vice

-¿A cómo?-Pregunto Iori

-A unos 1000 varos el kilo- Dijo Vice sacando una bolsa de Cannabis

-¿¡QUE, EL HIJO DE LA CHINGADA DEL RUGAL ESTA IDIOTA?-Grito Iori

-¿Apoco pensabas comprar?- Le dijo Vice

-Nombre, es que… eh mi primo el Light Yagami quiere- Dijo Iori sacando una foto de él y Light juntos

-Que se me hace…- Dijo Vice, pero fue interrumpida por un chico de cabello castaño con un cuaderno negro en la mano

-¡Y ahora tu que milagro Light!-Grito Iori

-Pss aquí primo, ¡AY WEY ESCONDEME!-Grito Light Yagami escondiéndose detrás de su primo

-Ohayo, niño emo-kun ¿no has visto pasar a nuestro amado Yagami Light?-Pregunto una fangirl con una horda de fangirls detrás de ella

-Ahhh nou, ¿Oye a quien llamas niño emo?, YO SOY EL LEGENDARIO IORI YAGAMI-Grito Iori golpeándose el pecho

-O0O, NIÑAS ES IORI YAGAMI-Grito una fangirl

-Ay diablos, para que hable- Dijo Iori

-Iori, ¿Qué te parece mi dibujo Yaoi donde están tu y Kyo?-Dijo otra fangirl sacando el tan temido conocido Yaoi (wakala XP)

-¿Me hablaban?-Se apareció Kyo

-AY POR DIOS ES KYO KUSANAGI-Grito otra

-Si es el idiota de Kyo Kusanagi-Dijo K' desde una esquina

-AY NO INVENTEN NOS CAYO LA SUERTE, ES K' DASH, Y MIREN AHÍ ESTA LIGHT YAGAMI-Grito otra fangirl- VAMOS POR ELLOS-

-A CORRER- Gritaron los 4 a unísono

**Mientras en la dirección, o lo que queda de ella**

-Hijo, necesito que sustituyas al profesor Chin-Dijo Rugal

-¿Y ahora por qué?-Pregunto Adelheid

-Pues, llamo diciendo que tiene la famosa cruda- Dijo Rugal

-Clásico de él, ¿con quién me toca a primera?- Pregunto Adelheid recogiendo sus cosas

-Con segundo de secu, córrele o harás que traiga a tu hermana- Dijo Rugal con una foto de Rose

-Ay no, mejor ya me voy- Y Adelheid se fue corriendo

**Y con las fangirls**

-¿Adonde se fueron?- Pregunto una fangirl

-Oigan, nadie se mete con ellos-Dijeron Mai, Kula, Whip, Leona, Yuki y Misa (ay wey es x-over de Death Note y KOF XD)

-O0O, ES KULA DIAMOND, Kula lee mi fanfic K'xKula-Dijo una fangirl dándole el fic a Kula

-¿QUE YO ME BESE CON K'?- Grito Kula sobresaltada

-¿QUE MI MEJOR AMIGA SE BESA CON MI HERMANO?-Grito Whip

-¿QUE MI EX SE BESA CON LA TONTA DE KULA?-Grito Nagase- TE MATARE KULA DIAMOND-

-Ah chinga y ella cuando apareció- Dijo Mai

-Pues es una larga historia, Nagase y K' andaban a escondidas-Dijo Whip- pero nunca se besaron-

-¿Qué onda con ellos?- Dijo Leona

**Mientras en lo que queda de los baños**

-Ay no manches, no creí ser tan admirado, se nota que soy todo un galan-Dijo Kyo

-Sí, sobre todo tu Kusaidiota-Dijo Light

-Ay diablos, ¿todo el clan Yagami me odia?

-No, no es solo el clan Yagami ¡TODO EL MALDITO MUNDO!-Le dijo K'

**En el salón las piedras (el salón de clases, no piensen en cantinas)**

-Hola chavos-Dijo Adelheid

-¿Qué onda Adel, vas a sustituir al profe Chin?-Pregunto Ralf

-Sí, otra vez despertó con cruda, asi que empecemos con pasar lista- Ya terminando- ¿Por qué faltan Iori, Kyo, K', Kula, Mai, Leona, Whip, Yuki y Nagase?-

-Pues, hace rato vimos que los perseguía un grupo de Fangirls- Dijo Mature, raramente cuerda

-Ah sí, Mature ven tantito- Dijo Adelheid

-¿Qué quieres?- Pregunto Mature

-Págame los 200 varos- Dijo Adelheid en voz baja

-No espera, te los pago mañana, bueno te doy 100-Dijo Mature sacando los 100

-Bueno, pero los traes, bien saquen la libreta, el diccionario y saquen 98 palabras con todo y significado, mejor voy a buscar a esos chamacos, ¿Por qué a esta escuela siempre vienen fangirls locas?-

-Nombre pinche Adel, ya mejor pon 100 ¿no?-Dijo K9999

-Está bien, ahora son 100- Dijo Adelheid

-Maldito K9999-Dijeron todos

**Mientras con las fangirls**

-QUEREMOS A LIGHT YAGAMI, QUEREMOS A LIGHT YAGAMI- Gritaron las fangirls molestas

-NO ESTA AQUÍ, LAAAAAARGUENSE- Grito Nagase

-Iori, no seas pendejo y dales a tu primo- Dijo K'

-No wey, porque si saco a Light pasan dos cosas malas, la primera, mi primo me mata con su death note y segunda, las fangirls sabrían dónde estamos y nos destrozarían a besos-Dijo Iori

-No pues sí, ¿oigan y esa voz chillona de mujer?- Pregunto Kyo

-Ay no, escóndanme- Dijo K'

-¿Por?-Pregunto Iori

-Es que, esa es Nagase, y pues anduvimos 5 meses, pero la deje por manipuladora, y desde entonces me quiere matar- Dijo K' detrás de una roca, pero Nagase logro encontrarlos

-Ya salgan, las corrí a todas ¿Dónde está K'?- Pregunto Nagase

-Aquí esta-Dijo Kyo alzando una piedra

-Muchas gracias Kyo- Dijo K' sarcásticamente

-Oye K', ahora que estas soltero ¿te gustaría volver con migo?-Pregunto Nagase a punto de darle un beso a K'

-O0O-Se quedaron los otros 3

-ALEJATE DE MI LOCA, no voy a volver contigo, ya hay alguien más (hay que romántico ^w^), a parte recuerda por que te deje- Dijo K' empujándola

-Déjame adivinar, la mosquita muerta de Kula- Dijo Nagase

-NO, NO NO ES ELLA, ELLA ME ODIA Y YO LA ODIO- Con eso el muy idiota se puso en evidencia

**En ese momento llega Adelheid**

-Bien, bien, corran al salón o los obligare a ver a mi hermana- Dijo Adelheid sacando una foto de Rose

-NO MANCHES ADEL, NO SEAS ASI DE GACHO- Y se fueron corriendo

**Ya en el salón**

-¿Ya acabaron?- Pregunto Adelheid

-No- Dijeron todos

-¿Whip, que palabras llevas?- Pregunto K'

-Nada-Dijo Whip con un suspiro

-Pinche Whip, estas perdida por el Adel- Dijo K' aprovechando para quitarle el cuaderno

-No, estaré perdida pero aun así se manejar el látigo- Dijo Whip mientras le daba un latigazo a K'

-Au, ¿sabías que le diré a mamá que me pegaste y babeas por alguien?- Dijo K' con una sonrisa sarcástica

-No me importa- Dijo dibujándose a ella y a Adelheid rodeados de corazoncitos

**Mientras con Mai y Iori**

-Am, Iori, CORTO CONTIGO CABRON-Le grito Mai

-¿Ah si tonta?, pues yo me voy con Leona-Dijo Iori mientras besaba a Leona

-Menos mal, ya puedo ir con mi amado Andy-

**Ya en la junta de la salida**

-Haber bola de sonsos, el Lunes hay firma de boletas, y ustedes estarán en el patio TRANQUILOS y sin gritar- Les dijo Rugal

**Camino a sus casas**

-No manchen, mi jefa me va a asesinar con la bazuca del armario-Dijo Máxima

-¿Por?-Le pregunto May Lee

-Emmm, solo me le quede viendo a Diana todos los días- Dijo Maxima totalmente rojo

-Nah, no nos pueden matar, a mi solo me quitaran mi colección de naves de Star Wars y Star Trek-Dijo Chris

-¿Qué onda contigo?- Le dijo Mary

-Si wey, ya nadie recuerda a Star Trek-Le dijo Ralf

**Ya el lunes**

-Ay no, ya están llegando los padres, creo que voy a vomitar- Dijo Shingo

-¿Por qué, si tu apruebas diario?- Le pregunto Kyo

-Puesss, reprobé Mate-Dijo Shingo

-¿QUE?-Gritaron todos

-Sí, todo por culpa de Mario- Dijo Shingo

-¿El juego?- Pregunto Iori

-No, mi amigo- Dijo Shingo con cara de tonto

-Iori, Mario es un niño que vive en su imaginación, es igual a Shingo pero en blanco y negro-

-Ah, no pues Shingo está bien tocadiscos- Le dijo Iori

-AY NO MA, YA LLEGO MI MAMÁ ¡Y VA A HABLAR CON EL PROFE IGNIZ!- Grito Kula

-¿Y?, inche profe, no vale la pena, lo malo es que tiene un león- Dijo Terry

-Pues, no te creas, es más malo de lo que parece- Dijo Diana

-A mi me hizo algo feo de chiquito-Dijo Máxima traumado

-Ya cálmense, todo saldrá bien, si es que sacamos mínimo un 7-Dijo May Lee

-MAAAAY, MI AMOOOR-Le grito Kim

-Perdón, me largo-Dijo May Lee corriendo

Aja, ¿oye Iori, y tu primo Light?-Le pregunto Mature

-Ah, se fue a mi casa, necesita reposar después del ataque de las fangirls, aunque, mi hermana tiene unas amigas raras - Dijo Iori

**Mientras en casa de Iori, con Light**

-NO, NO, ALEJENSE DE MI-Grito despertando Light-Uh, menos mal que fue solo un sueño ¿o no?- En ese momento se dio cuenta de que había un grupo de niñas cosplayeandolo a el

-Hola Yagami Light-Kun- Dijo una

-¿NATSUMI, LAS DEJASTE PASAR?- Pregunto alterado Light

-Pues, para eso son las amigas, me voy, es hora de ir a practicar- Dijo Natsumi yéndose

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- Grito Light rodeado de fangirls

Que pasara en la firma de boletas, las fangirls atacan, esto se convirtió en un X-Over de KOF y Death Note, Iori tiene una hermana que invente aunque la historia no dice nada, al fin se cumplió el sueño de Vika Yagami, descúbranlo las próximas semanas XD.

**Y creo que esta es la primera parte de Boletas, pues creo que me emocione con eso de las fangirls, debo admitir que yo soy una extraña combinación de Fangirl y Friki, pero aclaro que ODIO EL YAOI.**


	5. Boletas Parte 2, VACACIONES

**Capitulo 5- Boletas 2**

Woa, las boletas al fin serán reveladas, pronto sabremos la capacidad para pensar de estos locos (como la autora ^^), me inspire un poco en unas anécdotas que me mando Vika Yagami, y otra pendejada que hice en estas semanas con los de mi escuela (excepto con las putas fresas hijas de… del salón). Por cierto, a algunos les han llegado reviews míos sin enlace a mi profile, les aclaro por si tienen dudas, si soy yo, pero es una larga historia, luego la cuento XD.

**Agradecimientos**

**Pzikolok d' Yagami:** Muajajaja y seguiré haciéndote reír, es mi objetivo, ya que en mi salón no doy risa XP, los irse para atrás ^^. Seguimos hablando luego de más violencia. Disfruta el capi.

**Princess Rose Bernstein: **Gracias niña, me alegra que te guste, see creo que fui mala esta vez con los más guapos (mmmmm babeo x ellos X)). Es q si algún día encontrare a la japonesita que invento el Yaoi y la moleré a golpes XS. Em lo d q las dos son drogadictas, solo Mature, Vice es la que la promueve, bueno como todos sabemos Rugal es narco. Adel si es alumno, pero como tu sabrás el Chin se fue de Borra-Chin y la cruda _, lo puse en el salón de tercero ^^. Sigue leyendo.

**Angelzk:** Hey, no te desanimes, tu también sabes escribir comedia (creo que echamos carreras XD), aunque siento que le das mas al romance (y mas con K'xKula, x cierto, me siento happy x tu coment en mi otro fic, creo que ahora si se me desbordo la melosidad, y mas porque escuche la canción Bésame de Camila (XP grupo mexicano fresa), hay una parte q dice "bésame, como si el mundo se acabara después", y como en el fic es el fin del mundo. Byeeeee.

**Yenn Misakato:** Jejejeje grax amiga, emmmm lo de K' con Nagase fue para darle a Nagase OTRA razón para querer matar a Kula ^^, aparte como he visto que Nagase es manipuladora y eso, la excusa perfecta para que K' rompiera con ella, XP si ni siquiera llegaron a besarse muajajaja, a huevo que el primer beso de K' debe ser con Kula :).

**Vika Yagami:** RESPIRA QUE TE AHOGAS XD, no manches no creí que te fueras a emocionar a lo chingon X), hey gracias por enviarme las Patoaventuras de Vika en la secundaria, no ma yo q te creí una santita X).

**Francisco Devilman Warrior: **Gracias por lo del halago hacia el fic, claro que seguiré NO ME RENDIRE NOOOOO (XD parte de una canción de la película Spirit).

**MasterOfWarriors:** Neta, Shingo si que esta solo en el mundo XD, Terry lo hice semejante a la que escribe esto XD, jejeje que bueno q en la vida real las madres no usan Bazucas, ¿COMO ESTA ESO DE QUE YO PARA REINA GAY SI SOY MUJER XD?.

También agradezco a richoardor por agregarme a favoritos, pero mijo, si lees esto, no te deprimas, esos weyes que te comentan mandalos a la verga, lo que pasa es que de seguro no entienden el humor hilarante y alocado, pues según yo, eso da un chingo de risa XD.

**El día del juicio había llegado, al menos para los que no estudiaron, el milagro fue que mínimo el auditorio había sobrevivido a la explosión de la guitarra de Iori, pues ahí tenían a todos los padres de estos sonsos, veamos cómo les va en la firma de boletas**

-AY NOOOOO ME REGRESARAN A SEXTO-Grito Chris

-¿Y cómo es que pasaste a la secu siendo un burro de marca?- Le pregunto Kyo

-¿No te habrás mordido la lengua?- Le dijo Chris sarcásticamente

-Cabron, mejor no nos expliques y veamos la lista de profes- Dijo Kyo sacando un papel- Emmm haber Chin Gentsai en español, Leopold Goenitz en Matematicas, Choi Bounge en Ciencias, Heidern en Historia, Duke en Música (en esa ya reprobé XD), Krizalid en Computación, Geese en Ingles, Magaki en Lectura, Igniz en Geografía, Zero en Orientación (hay sí muy bueno el Zero XD), la plana Shion en Educación Física y en peleas ¿FOXY?- Dijo Kyo

-Ay me va a dar-Dijo Kula desmayandose

-¿Alguien sabe como despertarla?-Pregunto Mature

-Orales, a Mature la veo al fin cuerda ¿ya no te fumas a Cannabis?- Le pregunto May Lee

-Si al fin la deje, pero sigo debiendo dinero- Dijo Mature

-Yo sé cómo, HEY KULA K' Y YO SOMOS NOVIOS DE NUEVO-Le grito Nagase en el oído

-¿QUE?-Despertó sobresaltada

-Si funciono- Opino Vice

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-Pregunto Kula

-Te desmayaste al saber que tu mamá va a dar clases aquí-Le dijo Kyo

-VREI SA PLECI DAR NUMA NUMA YEI, NUMA NUMA YEI, NUMA NUMA NUMA YEI- Canto Andy

-¿Qué pedo contigo?, a propósito te falto la parte de MARICA EL (señalando a Kyo), MARICA TU (señalando a Andy), MARICA CHRIS, MARICAS TODOS- Empezó Yashiro

-No entiendo porque me junto con ustedes- Dijo K' sacando un cigarro

-Carnal, ¿sabes qué pasa si nuestra jefa sabe que fumas?-Dijo Whip caminando hacia atrás

-Nunca se va a enterar, aparte no hay nadie que… ¿Whip, estas ahí?- K' alcanzo a ver que su hermana fue corriendo al auditorio

_-Ahora si hermanito mayor, te van a poner una chinga que no vas a olvidar muajajaja-_Se la paso pensando… ya saben quien

-Me lleva, ahora si denme por muerto-K' se fue corriendo para detener a su hermana- ¡SI NO LE PARAS LE DIRE A MAMÁ ACERCA DE ADEL!-

-No si le digo primero lo de los cigarros que no encontraba por ningún lado, ya sé quien los tiene, MAMÁ K', mphmphmhphm- K' logro taparle la boca

-¬¬, Whip no hace falta que me lo digas, el muy tonto de tu hermano aun trae el cigarro en la mano- Le dijo su madre

-Este… pues mamá no es lo que parece- Dijo K' tratando de apagar el cigarro

-Mendigo escuincle, llegando a la casa te sentirás como en el infierno, y de seguro mas por tus calificaciones, que apuesto no pasan de 7- Le dijo su madre entrando al auditorio (para los que se la quieran imaginar es una mujer de unos 35 años, de piel morena, pelo morado y ojos azules (em los ojos grises los sacaron Whip y K' de su jefe. Q.E.P.D el señor Dash).

-Mi hermanito va a morir, y yo me quedare con todo el cuarto la la la-Canto alegremente Whip

-Si tu, espera a que vea como te fue en mate y en ciencias- Le dijo K' regresando con los demás

**Mientras con los demás**

-¿Y ahora como la despertamos?-Pregunto Mai

-Mmmmmm creo que tengo una idea, ahorita vengo- Dijo Mary

**Mientras con "ese plan"**

-Tengo que buscar la manera de quitarme de encima a Angel, aunque es el premio mayor- Dijo para sí mismo KK9999, que diga K9999

-Em K9999 ¿puedes venir tantito?- Le pregunto Mary

-Sí, ¿pero para qué?-

-Tú ponte esta venda en los ojos y sígueme- Le dijo Mary poniéndole la venda

-Está bien, pero nada de trucos sucios- Dijo K9999 poniéndose la venda

-No te preocupes, estas en buenas manos- Le dijo Mary llevándolo con los demás

-¿Ya llegamos?- Le pregunto K9999

-Sí, ahora agáchate hasta donde yo te diga, más, mas, AHÍ QUEDATE AHÍ-Le dijo Mary

-Kula, abre los ojos- Le dijo Leona

-¿Qué?, AAAAAAAAAAAAA- Grito Kula al ver al adefesio de K9999

-No mamen, ya casi beso a esta tarada, pinche Mary ya no te voy a hablar- Se fue muy encabronado K9999

-Ay mejor voy a consolarlo K9999 ESPERAME-Salió corriendo Angel

-¿Qué paso, porque me pusieron a ese pelele aquí?- Pregunto enojada Kula

-Te desmayaste por saber que tu mamá será maestra de peleas- Le dijo Kyo

-Me dio de nuevo-Dijo Kula desmayándose otra vez

-Muchas gracias Kyo, ahora tendré que cargarla-Dijo Diana cargando a Kula en la espalda

-¿Qué no seria mejor que fuéramos a ver como esta la firma?-Dijo May Lee

-Pues no es tan mala idea, pero mi padre me matara si sabe que me junto con el pendejo de Kyo-Dijo Iori

-Y a mi mi jefe si sabe que le hablo al cabeza de cereza de Iori- Dijo Kyo

-Mejor vamos a ver, total, ya vamos a salir de vacaciones ^^- Dijo Diana

-Si, lo peor que pasaría es que nos den con una metralleta- Dijo Máxima

-¿Qué pedo Max?, creo que tu jefa es una psicópata- Le dijo Clark

-Y no te imaginas como nos fue cuando nos invito a su casa-Dijo K'

-Cállense y hagamos escalera-Dijo Leona-Haber, primero que se ponga Max, luego Iori mi amor, Kyo, Shingo y al finalemmmmmm Ralf-

-No chingues, Ralf pesa más que yo-Le dijo Shingo

-¿Iori mi amor?-Le pregunto Máxima

-Desde que salimos se volvió mas dulce que las donas bimbo-Le dijo Iori

-Hay diablos- Dijo Máxima – Órale ya súbanse-

**Ya formada la escalera y pasando todos**

-Con permiso, va pasando una niña especial-Dijo Ash

-Ay no, el joto no se sube, llevo años de mi reputación masculina y no quiero perderla si se sube-Dijo Ralf

-Ya wey no seas así, acuérdate que siempre el mas macho termina siendo el joto-Le dijo Iori- Aparte de que ya no soporto a Kusonagi (XD les dejo de tarea lo de Kuso)

-Maldito, deberían quitarte tus llamitas-Le dijo Kyo

-Ni modo, ya pásale, PERO NADA DE TORTEARME-Le dijo Ralf-Ya conozco las mañas del amaneradito ese

-Ay, delicado- Se subió Ash moviendo el trasero

**Y adentro del auditorio, con la bola de jefes**

-Buenas tardes, bienvenidos, pero me saltare la jotes que escribí de bienvenida para dar los avisos, haber hay un auto del modelo más viejo que se puedan imaginar cubriendo la entrada de mi cochera-Dijo el profe Rugal

-Ya vuelvo Shizuka- Salió apenado Saisyu

-Como decía, ya desde mañana los chicos salen de vacaciones, aparte llegando algunos de ellos serán seleccionados para un mini torneó de peleas- Dijo Rugal hasta ser interrumpido

-¿COMO QUE NUESTROS BEBES VAN A PELEAR?-Se aloco la mamá de Shingo

-Señora, déjeme decirle que sus "bebes" un día me quemaron, electrocutaron, lanzaron psicopoderes, golpearon, patearon, congelaron (la hermana de Billy) y un perro de cierta niña que no voy a decir su nombre me orino- Dijo Rugal-Digame ¿sigue creyendo que son bebes?-

-No- Le respondió

-Mejor cállate vieja-Le dijo su marido

-Como decía, voy a pasar el promedio de cada uno- Ya llegando a los de la banda- Haber, Mai 9, Shingo 10, Iori 11 ¿QUE YAGAMI UN 11?-Se sorprendido Rugal

-NOOOOOOO YAGAMI-SAN ME GANO-Grito Shingo de un lado para otro

-SI AL FIN SAQUE UN 11-Grito Iori

-¿Qué hacen esos niños aquí?, Pantera, comételos-Le ordeno Rugal a su pantera (XD no me acuerdo del nombre de la pantera, solo del león de Igniz :s)

-¿Qué dijo?-Pregunto Hokutomaru

-Creo que deberíamos correr- Se quedo pensando Mai

-MAI NO SEAS PENDEJA Y MUEVE TU GRASIENTO TRASERO-Le grito Andy cargándola y corriendo

-UUUUUUUUUUUY-Empezaron a gritar todos

-PUTOS CORRANLE-Grito Ralf

-AAAAAAAAAAAA-Empezaron a correr todos

-Bien, al menos me deshice de esos mocosos, como decía, Ralf 8, Clark 8.5, Leona 9, Whip 10, K' 7, Chris 6, Shermie 10-

-Ay, porque le hace el favor-Grito Ralf

-Maldito-Le dijo Shermie

-¿Qué no estaban afuera con la pantera?-Pregunto Rugal

-Digamos que ahora esta adornando la dirección-Le dijo Shingo

-¿QUEEEEE?-Salió corriendo Rugal

-¿Qué pasa papá?-Le pregunto Adel

-TU MADRE ESTA EN LA DIRECCION CON LA PANTERA-Grito Rugal

**Mientras con las boletas**

-¿Saben qué?, mejor hay que recoger esas boletas-Dijo Jeff Bogard

-KYO KUSANAGIIIIII-Grito enfurecida Shizuka

-Me carga la burguer, chavos, no lloren por mi-Dijo Kyo

**Sonido de grillos XD**

-Ya les dije que no se preocupen por mi-Repitió Kyo

-No pues ya te oímos-Le dijo Ralf

-NIÑOOOOOOS-Gritaron todos los padres

-Mijos, debemos enfrentar nosotros nuestras consecuencias-Dijo K9999

-Nah, lo chido es que ya salimos de vacaciones-Dijo K' poniéndose sus lentes

**Ya termine al fin XD, aunque les voy a ser sincera, siento que este capi estuvo medio flojo, me falto el toque de Melina X), si tienen criticas, tomatazos, de todo acepto, PERO LOS INSULTOS NO A CHINGAR A SU MADRE XD. Ya en camino Vacaciones (mmmmm si se q me tarde pero ya esta ^^), un vistazo de cómo se la pasan de vacaciones los de KOF, con invitados :).**


End file.
